


sais

by rollchan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gore, Hunger Games, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollchan/pseuds/rollchan
Summary: " D-dammit... I thought I loved you... "
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter : 1

Rantaro slammed against the side of a tree, blood starting to leak out of his nose. Gonta shoved Ryoma onto the dirt and ground him against the slit with his shoe, Rantaro making a desperate attempt at an escape. 

The game, or so to speak, had been going on for a couple weeks at that point. But it had never been to such a large scale. Normally the fights died down quickly.

But the rivals weren’t about to let it end that easily. 

Ryoma bashed Rantaro onto the side of the tree, Rantaro saw his chance and took it as fast as he could. 

He shoved Ryoma into the side of the wood using his leg and booked it out of the arena.

Ryoma was knocked to the floor, gasping for air when he felt Gonta slam him onto the branch, dragging a pair of sais out of his back pocket.

Ryoma threw his head back, but it only ended up striking him against the oak wood as Gonta shoved a pair of sais into Ryoma’s stomach.

Blood started pouring out of Ryoma’s stomach, Ryoma gripping onto Gonta’s shoulders and slamming his head into his chest. 

It only ended up forcing the sais deeper into Ryoma’s stomach and he didn’t even care.

Gonta found himself gripping onto Ryoma’s shoulders as well, even though he assumed Ryoma despised him. 

The entomologist glared down at Ryoma as he choked out blood, trying desperately to form a sentence.

‘ D-... dammit… I thought I l...l-loved you… ’

‘ Wait- Ryoma-Kun!?- ’

Gonta had assumed Ryoma loathed him. Hearing Ryoma even choke those words made tears start to pour down his cheeks, if he intended it or not.

‘ Ryoma-Kun!— ’

Gonta couldn’t finish his sentence, the smaller male’s knees giving out under him as he fell down onto the grass, blood streaming out of his mouth and stomach.

‘ . . . ’

‘ R-Ryoma-Kun? ’

No response.

‘ R-Ryoma-Kun!?- ’

No response. Then it hit him...

‘ W-what has Gonta done… ’


	2. Chapter : 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘ Toast to winning that battle…? ’

Rantaro chuckled lightly, his fingers grazing the bandages strung across his face.

‘ Toast to winning that battle…? ’

Gonta sighed. He felt broken. He felt like he’d lost that battle.

No matter if he killed his opponent or not, he’d done something he could never reverse.

Gonta lazily shoved his glass of water into Rantaro’s, gulping it down made him feel like he was about to choke it out.

The green-haired boy giggled all the way through pouring the water down his throat. Gonta solemnly looked at Rantaro, but his eyes just felt like they were piercing right through him.

Rantaro’s giggles turned to coughing, and that coughing turned to choking.

The avocado boy started to spit out blood onto the table, his eyes growing wide as blood streamed out the sides of his mouth.

Gonta looked solemn. Gonta looked like he was concerned for Rantaro.

He wasn’t any of those things.

" Last night, 8:45.

Gonta shoved some sais across a table, and Shuichi slid him some poison, and an obligatory glass cup of water. 

Gonta went back to home base, poured the poison into the water cup, then got more water to mask the taste.

He poured himself a normal cup of water, untainted.

He assumed he could just force Rantaro to drink the poisoned water, and he’d collapse. Who’s Rantaro to not accept an invitation to celebrate something, he’d be none the wiser. "

Rantaro turned around to puke up blood onto the grass, followed by him tripping over and falling.

Straight into the rushing river, striking a cataract.

Gonta quietly looked down to where the river’s delta began.

Waterfall.

Well, Rantaro was long gone, not like Gonta minded it.


	3. Chapter : 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘ Just kill Gonta. Gonta doesn’t mind. ’

Gonta fiddled with the spear he’d grabbed from the cornucopia. The tall male wasn’t exactly in the best of moods. He hadn’t been for weeks.

Suddenly, he felt some arms latch onto the spear and grab it from him.

‘ Sorry, Atua demands it. ’

Angie Yonaga. Who else.

‘ Just kill Gonta. Gonta doesn’t mind. ’

Angie giggled. ‘ If you say so! ’ She swung the spear in Gonta’s direction, it just barely grazed his chest.

Angie groaned at her terrible spear aim. She decided to take the logical route, impaling Gonta through the stomach.

Gonta grunted loudly at the feeling of a spear being shoved through his chest.

It wasn’t lovely in any way, but at the same time, he felt like he got what he deserved.

The blood dripping down Gonta’s chest reminded him of what he’d done to Ryoma. It only made him want to die faster.

Angie was in the corner grabbing tools. Candles, sais, gear, whatever she’d gathered from the cornucopia. Humming a tune loudly, swaying side to side.

Gonta felt his lower body give out completely, falling down onto the ground, only impaling the spear deeper into Gonta’s upper chest.  
Gonta muttered something under his breath.

‘ Gonta i-is sorry... ’

He exhaled roughly, losing consciousness the second he finished.


End file.
